This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/327,421, filed Dec. 20, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,047, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to projection screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to tensioned projection screens.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided that includes a perimeter frame, a screen tensioned on the perimeter frame and a screen coupler configured to couple the screen to the perimeter frame. The screen has a substantially flat and blank display portion and a perimeter portion coupled to the display portion and the perimeter frame. The screen coupler includes an end coupled to the perimeter portion of the screen and an interactive member moveable from a first position coupled to the perimeter frame to a second position coupled to the perimeter frame to increase the tension in the display portion of the screen. The end of the coupler is positioned between the interactive member of the coupler and the perimeter portion of the screen.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided that includes a perimeter frame, a projection screen having a substantially blank viewable portion tensioned on the perimeter frame and a perimeter portion overlapping a wall of the perimeter frame, and a screen coupler configured to couple the perimeter portion of the screen to the wall of the perimeter frame. The screen coupler includes an interactive member moveable from a first position on the wall of the perimeter frame providing a first amount of tension in the projection screen to a second position on the wall of the perimeter frame providing a second amount of tension in the projection screen that is greater than the first amount of tension in the projection screen.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided for use with a projector configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a perimeter frame, a projection screen including a substantially blank front display surface positioned to face toward a viewer of a projected image, and a coupler. The display surface defines a plane having a first display side and a second side opposite the first side. The coupler is positioned on the first display side of the plane to couple the projection screen to the perimeter frame. The coupler includes an interactive member configured to couple with the perimeter frame. The interactive member of the coupler is movable from a first position coupled to the perimeter frame to a second position coupled to the perimeter frame to increase the tension in the screen.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided that includes a screen and a perimeter frame coupled to the screen. The perimeter frame includes a plurality of corner members and a plurality of frame members. The plurality of corner members has a width and the plurality of frame members is substantially the same width as the corner members. The plurality of frame members extends between at least two of the plurality of corner members. The plurality of frame members and plurality of corner members cooperated to define a junction. The junction includes at least one aperture and at least one post positionable in the channel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided for use with a projector configured to display an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a screen displaying the image and a perimeter frame coupled to the screen. The perimeter frame includes a plurality of corner members and a plurality of extended frame members. The plurality of corner members defines at least a portion of the perimeter frame. The plurality of extended frame members extends between the plurality of corner members.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a projection screen apparatus is provided that includes a perimeter frame, a screen tensioned on the perimeter, and a plurality of screen couplers configured to couple the screen to the perimeter frame. The screen includes an edge portion configured to define a loop. The screen couplers include a first end and a second end. The second end having an open channel, and a rod. The open channel is sized to receive the loop. The rod is removably placed inside the loop and the open channel to retain the loop in the open channel.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.